Dirty Deeds
by AngStJoan
Summary: Chloe calls Dean for a summer fling.  Edited Version.  For MA Version see profile. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dirty Deeds  
>Rating: M<br>Spoilers: None really, sorta AU, timeline jumps around a little.  
>AN: I went on Youtube and watched some amazing Chlean fanvids. Trouble was not a whole lot of them were set to classic rock and this is DEAN we're talking about. Since I don't currently have the equipment to make a vid (and I highly doubt these scenes would be appropriate for YT) I'm writing smut instead. :) Dirty Deeds lyrics belong to AC/DC, characters belong to not me.  
>**This is edited for . For the unedited version (MA) see my profile.<p>

Dirty Deeds (1/3)

_If you're havin' trouble with your high school head  
>He's givin' you the blues<br>You wanna graduate but not in his bed  
>Here's what you gotta do -<em>

Chloe stared at the flowers on her small corner desk. She was pretty sure she knew the admirer and while she was flattered she wasn't sure she really wanted to start a relationship with a co-worker. Especially while during her internship. She had just gotten away from Clark and her puppy love situation; did she really want to start something complicated again? 'Or,' Chloe thought to herself, tapping her finger against her bottom lip, 'did it have to be complicated?' Chloe smiled to herself. She could just have some fun. After all, that's what summer vacation was for, right?

That evening she dialed a number she knew by heart. Most of the guys she knew were complicated. But she knew of one that would support the "no strings attached" mission she had in mind. Maybe he could lend her some pointers.

_Pick up the phone_  
><em>I'm always home<br>Call me any time  
>Just ring 3-6-2-4-3-6- hey<br>I lead a life of crime_

Dean felt the phone vibrate in his pocket at the same time something caught him around the neck and jerked him backwards. Grabbing the knife out of his waistband he gripped it tight and rocked back, punching the blade deep into the demon's gut and twisting with what leverage he had. The lightning crackling out of the sonovabitch pulsed and Dean flipped open his phone seconds before it had a chance to go to voicemail. "Hey, Blondie," he panted.

Chloe smiled and tucked her feet up under her on the couch, pressing her cell phone a little closer to her ear. Taking Dean's heavy breathing into consideration Chloe tsked, "I hope to God you're working and you didn't just roll off of some bimbo to take my call."

Dean scoffed and cleaned the blood off his knife by wiping the flat of the blade against his jean clad thigh. "I don't do bimbo's thank you."

Chloe laughed lightly, "Right, because you grew a set of standards in the last few months?"

Dean chuckled and made his way out of the warehouse to where his baby was parked and waiting. "What can I say? Waiting for you to turn legal has made me a moral man."

Chloe outright laughed. "Well since you brought it up..."

Dean sucked in his breath and straightened, looking around the deserted parking lot. If Chloe was calling because she was legal...

"I was hoping you could help me with a small problem."

Dean walked the few feet to his car and rested his head against the roof of the driver's side door. Whatever she asked he would do. Chloe had had him wrapped around her finger since the day they'd met in Smallville. He'd been there for a job and she'd been doing some high school reporting thing. He remembered her showing him around The Torch and he would have probably fallen in love with her then and there if she hadn't been extremely illegal. Dean narrowed his eyes in thought. From what he could remember she'd also had a thing for the tall farm boy. "Shoot." His voice strained.

Chloe bit her lip, now that she actually had to ask him out loud she was having second thoughts. "Well see, there's this guy..."

Dean nodded and got into the Impala. "Go on," he encouraged her. He needed to be sitting down for this.

"He's making all the right moves but I'm kind of just interested in the fun stuff." Dean thought back to anything he may have done that would have been considered 'the right moves'. He shook his head.

"Does this guy have a name?"

Chloe cleared her throat and rubbed at an eyebrow with a finger, her face already flushing. "Well, his name is Jimmy."

"Gay."

"Dean!" Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. "He's a very nice young man."

Dean rolled his eyes and started the car. "No one by the name of Jimmy should be considered a full grown man." He put it in gear and motored on toward the motel he was staying in.

"Anyways," Chloe sighed out, "like I said I'm interested in the fun stuff, but I don't really want the relationship." Dean disguised a groan with a cough.

"So what's the problem?" He asked.

"He's kind of the relationship type."

Dean licked his lips as he pulled the Impala into the parking space in front of his room. "Then move on."

Chloe rocked her head back and forth, thinking before answering that. "Okay look, I'm interning at the Daily Planet. I'm stuck down in the mail room for 10 hours a day. I don't have a lot of options here, Dean. This guy is interested in me."

Dean cut her off. "That's the problem, Chlo. Guy's invested - he wants the whole package. Guy not invested - will take a piece of ass instead. Move on. Find a guy that doesn't want the whole cow."

Chloe tilted her head to the side, "Did you just call me bovine?" Dean chuckled and let himself into his room, immediately going to sit on the edge of the bed to remove his boots.

"You know what I mean." He sighed as he lay down on his back, feet still on the floor. "And besides, you've got my number. You want a fuck buddy for the summer, all you have to do is call me up."

Chloe's eyes widened at that prospect and she sat a little straighter. A slow smile bloomed across her face as she thought of all the possibilities of being with a more experienced friend like Dean. "You mean that? Really?"

Dean heard the excitement in her voice and cleared his throat, "Well, you are legal right?"

Chloe waved a hand as if that weren't really an issue. "Old news, buddy. I turned last month."

Dean sat up in bed and looked over at the clock on the nightstand, his body on alert, "Where exactly is the Daily Planet?"

Chloe shrugged and said, "Metropolis, why?"

Dean did some quick calculations in his head, pulling on his boots and grabbing up the duffel he hadn't even unpacked yet. "I can be there in 3 hours."

He flipped his phone closed to the sound of her shocked laughter.

_Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap  
><em>_Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap_

Chloe didn't sleep. What was the point? She took a shower, shaved her legs and then threw on a robe, not bothering with anything but a silk slip underneath. Dean was going to drive all night to get to her. They'd have time for sex and then sleep before she had to go to work in the morning. 'Oh God.' Chloe thought, pressing her hands to her burning cheeks. She was going to lose her virginity to Dean Winchester. She stopped pacing for a moment and tried to bring up Jimmy's face in her mind but all she could see were hazel eyes that crinkled at the corners when he smiled and realized it was Dean's face she was imagining.

Chloe alternated pacing with cleaning and by the time her cell buzzed with a text to ask her address she had more nervous energy than she had started with. By the time Dean actually knocked on her door she had been practicing some deep breathing exercises as she was sure she'd probably hyperventilate knowing he was so close to being there. Chloe didn't bother with fixing her hair one last time or swiping on a little lip gloss. To a man like Dean, none of that would matter.

She opened the door, thighs already tingling and breasts near to aching, she didn't bother with pleasantries. Before he could make it in the door she had her hands in his hair and her lips pressed against his. Dean caught her close, hands running down the sides of her silk robe before cupping her ass with both hands and dragging her against him.

Chloe's right leg hitched up his thigh, the denim against her bare skin causing her to tear her mouth from his to moan long and low. Dean spun them around, shut the door and locked it in one move and had her pressed back against it, his other leg nudging her thigh to the side. He used his hold on her ass to pick her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist, her arms around his shoulders. "It's good to see you too, sweetheart," he whispered, watching her eyes carefully.

Chloe smiled and raised her eyebrows. "I missed you a lot."

Dean leaned his forehead against hers, his hands kneading her cheeks rhythmically. "I can see that." He looked down at her dangerous display of cleavage. "What's this little number you're wearing?"

Chloe licked her lips and arched back, leaning heavily against the door to give him a better view. "I couldn't answer the door naked, now could I?"

Dean smiled and lifted his eyebrows in reply, "Wouldn't hear me complaining." He wrapped an arm around her back and one under her thighs and turned, "Bed?" he asked as he scoped out her one bedroom summer rental.

Summer continued on. Chloe went to her internship and came home every day to find Dean researching cases in the immediate area. When they went to bed, the work they had both brought home never came into the bedroom and Chloe had him in every imaginable way.

When the summer ended and Chloe headed back to Smallville, Dean went on his way to Bobby's to check in. And when Chloe needed an itch to be scratched, Dean showed up hours, sometimes days later. But he always showed up.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: PLEASE remember that this has been edited for ffnet. Which means somewhere out there is a full on smutfic roaming around waiting for you to read it. See the link in my profile to head over and read the unedited version.**  
><strong>

**Dirty Deeds 2/3**

_You got problems in your life of love  
>You got a broken heart<br>He's double dealin' with your best friend  
>That's when the teardrops start<em>

Nearly 3 years later Dean was travelling the open road with his little brother, glad to have the company. The summer had been sweltering this year and they drove with the windows down and the tunes cranked up. As they sang along to Zeppelin, Dean remembered another summer years ago and how hot that one had been.

They pulled into a roadside diner that advertised the best pie this stretch of highway. Dean had forked the first of many mouthfuls to come into his mouth when his cell rang from his pocket. AC/DC's Dirty Deeds filled the diner, causing the patrons to glance over at the two newcomers. Dean grinned around a mouth full of warm blueberry filling and put the phone to his ear. He hadn't heard that ring tone in nearly two years but he knew who it was. Felt his dick jump at the thought of hearing her voice again.

"Hey, Blondie."

"Dean?" He heard her sniffle and immediately tried to stand up, stuck in the booth.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He finally angled himself out of the booth seat and stood, ready to haul ass to wherever she was.

"It's Ji-Jimmy." She choked out, "I caught him with – with another girl."

Dean felt his ears go hot; his neck burn and he started charging towards the diner door. "Where are you? I'm on my way."

Chloe barely got out the word, "Talon" before he flipped his phone closed and slid into the driver's seat of the Impala. Thankfully Sammy could read between the lines or he would have left him there, forgotten. As it was Sam had barely had time to throw down enough bills to cover their food and jump into the passenger seat before Dean was in gear and driving down the highway in the direction they had just come from like a bat out of hell.

_Pick up the phone  
>I'm here alone<br>Or make a social call  
>Come right in<br>Forget about him  
>We'll have ourselves a ball<em>

"Wanna tell me where we're going in such a hurry when our next case is back that way?" Sam pointed with his thumb over his shoulder towards where they'd just taken off from.

"It's an emergency." Dean replied stiffly, a growl evident in his voice, and drove faster looking straight ahead. He estimated they could be in Smallville in less than 2 hours if he kept at his current speed.

Sam grinned and looked out the window. It was a girl. And since Dean was dropping everything they had worked the last few days on to go to her, it was The One.

Dean occasionally brought her up when Sam tricked him into it. He'd never actually said her name, just that if he were to ever leave hunting behind, she'd be who he could see himself settling in with. According to Dean she was versed in the weird and unusual, she could handle herself with a weapon and she made Dean grin when he talked about her. Sam had nicknamed her The One. He'd never called her that around Dean but in his mind she was the epitome of everything good in this world. And he was finally going to meet her.

*just under 2 hours later*

Dean looked at Sam expectantly as he stopped in front of one of the only motels in Smallville.

"Oh, come on!" Sam said, staring over at Dean. "I'm finally within five miles of your mystery girl and you're going to leave me here?"

Dean glared at his brother, "She walked in on her boyfriend fucking some skank. I don't think she's up for visitors, Sammy."

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, getting out of the car and grabbing his duffel. Before he could shut the door all the way Dean was taking off down the road, leaving him in the exhaust.

_Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap  
>Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap<em>

Dean walked into The Talon, heading for the apartment upstairs when he spotted someone coming from her door. A small hand landed on the guys' chest and he heard Chloe say softly, "Just leave, Jimmy."

Dean smiled and cracked his knuckles, taking the stairs two at a time. "So you're Jimmy, huh?" He looked at the guy that Chloe had finally given into nearly a year after their summer vacation together. This was the man that Chloe had fallen for? Dean smirked. She could do better.

Jimmy puffed out his chest, taking in the fact that a man he didn't know was coming up to his girlfriend's apartment. "Who wants to know?"

Dean smiled and tilted his head, then cocked back his arm and let his fist find Jimmy's face. Chloe let out a startled noise but did nothing to stop him so he grabbed Jimmy by the back of his neck while Jimmy held his bleeding nose with his hands. "Come near her again, I'll fucking kill you." He bent slightly so Jimmy would have to look him in the face, "We clear?"

Jimmy yanked himself away from Dean's grip to glare at him. "She's my girlfriend," he protested weakly.

Dean's smile grew and he shoved the other man towards the stairs, aware that they had the whole coffee house as onlookers. He backed up until he stood in Chloe's doorway and straightened to his full height when her hands rested against his back from behind him. "Not anymore she ain't." Then he turned and slammed the door behind him, looking down into the thankful eyes of one Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe let out a relieved sigh and let her forehead fall forward to land against Dean's chest. "My hero." She joked and grabbed his right hand with hers, checking out the bruising already forming on the knuckles. "We should get some ice for this."

She turned to go to the kitchen area but Dean stopped her by landing a heavy hand on her arm, "Not so fast."

Chloe turned and studied him from over her shoulder. "What?"

Dean turned her around and pulled her close. He folded her to him, his arms engulfing her completely. Chloe pressed her cheek to Dean's shirt and inhaled the familiar scent of him that had stayed with her for the last few years. It was a smell she missed so much. Chloe instinctively turned her face and pressed her lips to the hollow in his neck, where his collar bones didn't quite meet. Dean groaned and ran his fingers into her hair, longer than it had been years ago. More to get tangled in, he thought, and then immediately wondered how the soft locks would feel dragging over his skin.

Chloe tightened her hands on Dean's biceps where she currently held on for dear life. He had come up those stairs like a man on a mission. He had punched Jimmy right in the face…the same thing she had wanted to do since she had caught him with another woman. Dean had made it look so easy.

Dean leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. "Tell me to stop now. Because I swear to God, Chloe, if you don't I'm going to lose it here."

Chloe looked up into his eyes and saw all her dreams staring right back at her. This was the man she wanted to be with. The same man she had always wanted to be with but couldn't. She had tried to fill that hole with Jimmy, and it wasn't really fair to him because Jimmy was nowhere close to Dean. Chloe was pretty sure there was no other man in the world that could come close to Dean besides well, Dean. And here he was, standing right in front her, waiting for her to give him the go ahead. Fuck it, Chloe thought. She'd take what she could get.

She leaned up and took his mouth with hers, walking him backwards until he hit the wall. Dean grunted in surprise that she took the lead so swiftly but went with it because it was Chloe and if this was what she needed, he could give it to her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Deeds 3/3**

_You got a lady and you want her gone  
>But you ain't got the guts<br>She keeps naggin' at you night 'n' day  
>Enough to drive you nuts<em>

Chloe sat down across from Oliver, her wide eyed stare portraying every emotion running through her mind.

"Now, Chloe," Oliver said and sat forward in his chair, his elbows propped on his parted knees. "I'm not firing you. I'm merely suggesting you take a leave of absence." He raised a hand to cut off her protests. "A vacation, really."

Chloe looked around their base of operations. "But, who will run Watchtower?"

Oliver smiled a little. "No one is replacing you. Watchtower will still be here when you get back."

Chloe bit her lip in indecision. "I'm not fired?"

Oliver reached forward and touched her hand. "What happened last night could have happened to anyone. We didn't even know those invisi-sensors existed. Now we do and we'll find a way to work around them. In the meantime Bart is perfectly fine and recovering just as well." He caught her gaze and refused to let go. "No one blames you."

Chloe's eyes teared up and she looked away, nodding. "If no one blames me then why are you sending me away?"

Oliver rubbed a hand over his head and looked up towards the skylights. "The reason I'm requesting you take a much needed vacation is because while I don't blame you and Bart doesn't either; you clearly blame yourself. We all still trust you with our lives, Chloe." He got up and came over to her seat. He placed his hands on the arms of her chair before leaning in. "You, however, don't trust yourself. I can't put myself or my men out there under your watch if you aren't operating at 100% and second guessing yourself is dangerous." He leaned down until his head was pressed to hers and she shuddered a sigh. "Take a vacation, Chlo."

Chloe closed her eyes and nodded once, causing Oliver to stand straight. "Fine. Three days, that's all."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. "Two weeks."

Chloe's mouth dropped open as she glared up at him. "Two weeks? What the hell am I supposed to do for two weeks?"

"Two weeks AND out of state."

Chloe stood up, hands on hips. "You're certifiable, Ollie. I can't just take off for weeks. What if something happens here?"

Oliver placed his hand on her back and guided her to the elevator. "First of all, you should find a beach with a cabana boy and have some fun. Secondly," he rode the elevator down with her to make sure she actually left and didn't just stow away somewhere, "nothing is going to happen without you."

Chloe was still sputtering as he led her out the door and then shut it on her. He waved at her from the other side through the glass. Chloe pointed at him, said something angrily and then stalked off. Oliver let out a shaky breath. Damn, but she scared the crap out of him.

Which made him wonder. There was one man he knew that Chloe might actually listen to. He had no doubt she'd go home and do laundry and be right back at work tomorrow, chalking their conversation up to him being overprotective. That was how she normally got her way. This time he was going to win for once.

_Pick up the phone, leave her alone  
>It's time you made a stand<br>For a fee, I'm happy to be  
>Your back door man<em>

Dean picked up the phone on the second ring, slamming the trunk of the Impala. "Dean here."

"Dean Winchester?"

"Maybe. Depends who's asking."

Oliver smiled on the other end. "Oliver Queen. I believe we have a friend in common?"

Dean straightened up and ignored Sam's inquisitive glance. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I'm actually calling to ask a favor."

Dean was in Smallville in less than a day, Sam riding shotgun. He had tried to ditch his little brother in South Dakota at Bobby's but Sam wouldn't budge. He was determined to meet 'The One' as he finally let slip that he called her. Dean didn't care. As far as he was concerned Chloe Sullivan was in fact 'The One'. He'd told her as much a year ago when he'd spent that fateful night with her.

_Dean woke up with a soft hand running gently over his ribs down to his abdomen and back up again. Small fingers traced the tattoo above his left pectoral and then swept lower to run across his six pack. Dean grinned down at the top of Chloe's head and let out a contented sigh. _

_Chloe leaned forward and placed her lips against a puckered scar on his side and flattened her palm against his toned stomach. "I love your body." She whispered and shifted her lips to kiss another scar, this one a knife wound._

_Dean closed his eyes and moaned her name. "I look like Frankenstein's monster with all the scars I have."_

"_Mmm," Chloe murmured and eased her lips a fraction to the left, her tongue darting out to lick against a burn mark. "It's like they took all the best part of men and put them all together and got you."_

_Dean laughed and ran a hand along her back. "Is that what you think? I'm God's gift?"_

_Chloe leaned up to look at him and smiled wickedly, "Maybe not god's. But Frankenstein's? Possibly."_

_Dean growled and tumbled her over, laughing because she was laughing and settled between her thighs, his cock already hard and wanting. "Chicks dig scars, huh?" He asked as he slid his shaft against her folds. Chloe strained upwards and started to shake as he continuously thrust against her clit._

"_Maybe I just dig you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues met and dueled and Dean thrust into her and lost himself in her heat and her love and her deep hazel eyes. _

_Chloe stretched lazily and got out of bed to use the bathroom just as Dean was pulling on his jacket. Chloe stopped to watch him, her sleep addled brain trying to fit the pieces together. It was still dark out but probably closer to dawn than dusk. "Dean?"_

_Dean looked over his shoulder at her as he flipped the collar up on his leather coat. "Hey." He responded softly. "You should go back to bed."_

_Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "And miss watching you walk away?"_

_Dean closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Chloe-"_

_Chloe sliced a hand through the air and felt tears well up in her eyes, "I love you, Dean."_

_Dean walked over to her, his hands cupping her face. "I'm not leaving, Chloe." At her pointed look he grinned, "I was just going to the car to grab some clothes."_

_Chloe bit her lip and looked away, all of her insecurities rising up to bite her in the ass. "I'm sorry."_

_Dean shook his head and placed his lips between her eyebrows, smoothing away the line there. "You're it for me, Chloe." He felt her body shake and lean into his. "I love you."_

_Chloe opened her eyes and looked up into his sincere face. "Thank god." She blew out a relieved breath. "I was afraid you'd said that just to get laid last night."_

_Dean chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'll be right back."_

Dean pulled up to her apartment over the Talon and Sam hopped out before Dean could put it in park.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Sam practically raced him up the outside steps to Chloe's back door.

Sam was already knocking and nervously putting his hands in his pockets and pulling them back out. Chloe watched this through the peephole and said through the door, "Hands where I can see them, Buster."

Sam stilled his movements and slowly took his hands out of his pockets and held them up.

Dean laughed and swatted Sammy on the back. "Open up, Goldie."

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath and undid the locks in a hurry, her hands shaking and her heartbeat threatening to drown out any other sound. "Dean?" She jerked the door open and nearly barreled over the really tall guy to get to the man beside him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist and her lips met his in a hungry kiss.

Sam, not sure where to put himself, just stepped back into the apartment and watched the scene unfold. Chloe murmured something in a low voice and Dean responded in kind. He knew his brother kept in touch with Chloe. Sometimes if they were on a job within a few hours driving distance to Metropolis Dean would disappear for a night. And on the occasional late night chat session he could hear Dean on the phone, speaking soft and low for whomever was on the other end.

_Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap  
>Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap<em>

Sam could only watch with raised eyebrows as his brother, holding tight to Chloe under her thighs, carried her through the door and past him. He watched with interest as they made it down a hall and a door was flung open and then slammed behind them. Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably at Chloe's squeal of laughter and Dean's low growl. He shrugged and then walked backwards, out of the door, and downstairs to the coffee shop below, shutting the door behind him.

He wondered how long their reunion could last.

The End


End file.
